The Adventures of the Twelfth Doctor
by Mark 61
Summary: Elven is Gone. A new Doctor begins his story


**The Adventures of the Twelfth Doctor**

**_Note- Thank you for reading this. This is my own version of the Doctor that comes after number 11 for. This will hopefully be the start of a long series that will allow me to stretch my writing muscles_**

**Mackenzie Greenberg a young woman age 21 with long brown hair from Utah stood in a small clothing store all alone. It was a Tuesday and she was waiting for the new girl to get back so she could go on her lunch break. The door opened and Mac as she was called had to fight to not laugh the man that walked in looked awful. He wore an outfit that consisted of a plain brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, a dress shirt, a bow tie, braces, a gold wrist watch, rolled up navy-blue trousers and black boots all of witch was to small for him.**

**"Excuse me I need new clothes," he says a slight British accent in his speech. "Of course sir. Are these for work or casual?" Mac asks. He takes a moment to think. "Both really... these are nice," he said picking up a pair of black jeans. "MONSTER!" The new girl Gina yells running in. "Gina calm down," Mac said to her. "Monster where? What kind? How many?" The man asked shoving Mac aside and looking at Gina.**

**"They got Kevin," Gina said. "Who is Kevin?" The man asks. "Her boyfriend now will you back off she is clearly hysterical," Mac says leading Gina over to a chair to sit. The man seemed annoyed not that Mac cared sale or not Gina was losing it she was more important right now. "Gina tell what happened,?" Mac asked. "Kevin and I were out walking when we heard this strange sound the idiot went to see what it was and than... than.." She just starts to sob.**

**Mac heard a strange sound and saw the man had pulled out some kind of Metal piece and it was making it. "Cyber energy. Look I'm sorry but Gina I have to ask these monsters they were robots right?" He asks trying to sound nicer. "Will you back off pal," Mac snaps. "Yes they were," Gina says. "Not Good Not Good! Bad. I should have more time. I thought they were so far behind I would have time to recover from my regeneration first," He yells**

**"What the hell are you talking about? She's lost her mind and your not helping!" Mac yells at the man. "I have no time to explain. Look Gina and..." he reads her name tag. "Mackenzie listen to me. Run get out of the city now. Get your loved ones and run," He says heading for the door. "Ok now you are acting like monster robots are real," Mac scoff. "They are. No run along," he says. "What about Kevin?" Gina asks grabbing at the man's coat.**

**"Did he try to fight them and did the shot at him?" He asks looking Gina. "Yes he he he..." More tears. "I'm sorry but he's dead I've seen it before," He says. Mac slaps the man. "You don't know Donna Nobel do you?" He asks. "You jerk stop it now I don't get what kind of sick freak you are but that was to far," Mac yells. The man just leaves.**

**_Mac's home later that night_**

**"Dad I swear this guy made the whole thing worse. After he said Kevin was dead Gina didn't stop crying I had to call 911 to take into the hospital I think she has lost it," Mac says drying dishes. "Have the found Kevin maybe he can help," he father Dan asks. "That what is really sad dad. Kevin really is dead his heart stopped I think that is what caused all of this. He must have died some how and Gina couldn't deal with it," Mac says.**

**"That is just awful. Just shows you never know when it is going to end well I'm off to the bar," Dan says. "Don't you have work in the morning?" Mac asked. "I'll be fine," he says not turning back. Mac just rolls her eyes. "Can you at least take out the trash first?" She yells know he is gone. She picks up the can and heads for the backyard. Getting to the trash cans back there she is about to left the lid when she sees something on top. "What is that?" A small metal silver fish like is what she sees. "Is that a toy?" She thinks reaching out to pick it up.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A man yells running up behind he hits the toy with a hammer that appears to be gold. "Oh my god it's you the guy from the store," Mac says. "Oh it you the rude the sales girl," The man says right back. "I am not rude you are a manic," Mac yells. "I am manic but I just saved your life. That thing was a Cybermat very dangerous," He says. "Who are you?" Mac asks. The man gets a sly smile on his face. "Hello I'm The Doctor." "Doctor? Doctor who?" Mac asks.**

**"Not Doctor Who just the Doctor. Now excuse me got to scan. Got to scan my grammar is awful in this body," the Doctor says pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "Look Doctor should I call another Doctor maybe the one that works in the nut house?" Mac asks. "Look Mackenzie you seem like a very nice girl even if you did slap me. But I can't explain it all right now. Just know this monsters are real. And I'm the person that keeps nice unaware people safe," The Doctor says. "Ok I'm call the funny farm you need help pal," Mac yells. "And you need to start running," The Doctor says.**

**The wood fence behind Mac breaks apart as a Cyberman burst through it. "Doctor you will be converted," It says. "No I'm not the doctor. If I were the Doctor wouldn't his clothes fit me?" The Doctor says calmly. "You have Regenerated recently," The Cyberman says. "I want to wake up now," Mac says. The Doctor grabs her hand and starts to run she follows.**

**The run through the gate and across the street to the house with a for sale sign in the yard and into the the house itself. "What the hell was the thing? What did he mean you regenerated? And what is big large blue box doing in the Smiths old house?" Mac asks. The Doctor ignores her and is pulling stuff out of his pockets. Not finding what he looking for he drops to the ground and kicks off his shoes. "I always keep a spare key in the shoes so I can find it in a snap," he says snapping. The doors to the box open. "Oh right not since I started being able to do that. Well come on!"**

**He pulls her in. She looks around and runs out to check the size and than back in this time the door slams shut. The Doctor is at the controls. "Ok you had questions. That was a Cyberman part of a race that converts other races into other Cybermen. He said I regenerated because that is what I do when I get hurt. I mean the chin a great improvement so is the noise. The hair is shorter but brown again forget ginger I'll just settle for anything but brown. Oh and the box was there because I landed it there," He rattles off removing his coat and watch.**

**"What is this a Sci Fi movie?" Mac asks. "I'd always thought my story would work better on telly. But yeah it's Sci Fi I mean after all alines and time travel," The Doctor says. "Start from the beginning," Mac says. The Doctor ignores her and heads up a set of stair with his coat in one hand pulling off his bow tie with another. Mac leans on the console and hits a switch the screen starts to play something.**

**It was some kind of video and as it played Mac learned the history of the Doctor. She saw his various bodies, his companions, and his adventures. The final scene showed her the Eleventh Doctor stumbling into the TARDIS in pain. Falling to the ground he began to crawl to the controls. He manged to stand up and straightens his bow tie. "Goodbye," he says before changing into the new Doctor.**

**"And that's only the cliff notes version," The Doctor says from behind her, Mac turns to face him. The Doctor now wears a pair of black jeans a belt a all metal wrist watch with a red dress shirt. On top a black zip up leather jacket with gold chain of a pocket watch hags outs. On his feet a pair of simple blue running shoes. "Two watches?" Mac asks. "Yes one for the time of where I am at the other the time in the present," The Doctor says. "I still think I am dreaming," Mac says. "I could pinch you," The Doctor says.**

**"No thanks. Doctor what happened before you regenerated?" She asks. "I was trying to stop the Cybermen. I manged to disable them for a time but the damage to my body was to much I had to regenerate," The Doctor states as he starts to flip switches. I manged to disable them for a time but the damage to my body was to much I had to regenerate," The Doctor states as he starts to flip switches. The TARDIS comes to life. "Come on Old Girl the face changes but it's still me," he says. "Doctor those things they really did kill Gina's boyfriend didn't they?" Mac asks her thought turning back to earlier. He turns to face her. "I wasn't there but I know Cybermen better than anyone and they most and likely did. It's what they do they either convert you into one of them or they kill," The Doctor says before turn to the door and walks out of the TARDIS.**

**"Holy hell we are downtown," Mac says following him. "I told you spaceship and time machine so for a TARDIS a pop downtown is easy. Mac do you have loved ones?" "Just my dad," she says. "Oh that is new normally it's just the mom. I'm going to get punched in the face," The Doctor says. "What?" "Long story. Hopefully I'll know some kind of Martial Arts again to defend myself," The Doctor says. Mac isn't really listening she is looking around trying to figure out where they are exactly. "Hey that's channel eight I know someone that works there. We can warn people," Mac yells running off.**

**"Wait Mac don't!" The Doctor says. It's to late Mac runs inside and see a massive group of Cybermen. "You will be converted," They say as the door slams shut. "DOCTOR HELP ME!" She screams. One of the cybermen takes hold of her arm. "Let her go!" The Doctor yells. "You are the Doctor," The Cyberman holding Mac says. "Yes I am. Face changes but me stopping you doesn't." The Doctor says reaching into his pockets. "There is nothing you can do. The process is to far along," Another Cyberman says.**

**"Wrong," The Doctor says throwing something at the Cyberman holding Mac. The Doctor takes her arm and the run. The Cybermen start to fire at them. They reach a ladder and The Doctor starts to climb. "What did you throw at that thing it looked like gold dust," Mac says. "It was gold dust one weakness they have have gold. Problem is I don't have enough and we need to stop them," The Doctor says forcing open a hatch.**

**"Who needs a gym when your around Doctor," Mac says. "Damn!" The Doctor saying looking at the antenna. "What?" Mac asks. "There ever further along here than they were in London. That's where I was when I regenerated. They split up to do this plan one in London one here in America. I don't want to go I just found clothes that fit," The Doctor rants. "What do you mean go if you stopped it in London why can't you stop it here?" Mac asks. "The only way to stop it was to tear apart I was shocked badly the cells of my body started to fall apart that's why I regenerated," The Doctor says pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver.**

**"And your going to it again? Are you insane?" Mac yells. "No I'm The Doctor and this is what I do," he says opening a panel. "Kill yourself?" Mac asks. "When I need to a lot changes but when it comes to saving this little blue world with all you apes that never does," he says pulling at wire but not pulling it out. "There has to be another way," Mac yells. "There was? But what was it? I knew there was another way but the Cybermen were on top of me. Something old something I haven't... Seen or used or.." The Doctor says think out loud.**

**"Something I would have seen in that video?" Mac asks. The hatch the climbed through blows open and the Cybermen climb up on the roof firing. The Doctor pulls Mac to cover. "That was a close call Jo sorry Mac," The Doctor says but than gets a smile on his face. The Doctor starts to stand up. "You will be converted," The Cybermen say. "Yeah yeah yeah converted same old story. Except I know how to stop you this time so here it is your one and I stress one chance," The Doctor says. "You can not stop us the process is to far along," One cyberman says. "To long you gave to long to think," The Doctor says running behind the satellite dish.**

**Mac follows him. "Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow," The Doctor yells. "I went to public school what the hell did you just say," Mac screams. "Basically it's some nasty feedback. The Doctor says pulling at wires and pulling them back in. The Dish starts to move. The Cybermen stop. "Plug your ears," The Doctor commands plugging his. Mac does as she is told. A loud screeching like nose comes from the Cybermen even with her ears plugged Mac can hear it. Finally they start to blow up.**

**The Doctor stand up and claps. "Good old number three he always knew what he was talking about. Instead of controlling the humans it disabled some key tech bits for these guys. Oh I'm going to be good very good," The Doctor says excitedly. Mac is starting feel faint she sits down and than blacks out.**

**The Next Morning.**

**Mac woke up in her bed. "Did I dream all that?" She thinks picking up her remote and turning on channel eight. At the bottom of the screen it reads. "Due to tenchinal diffculties we are broadcasting on our backup transmitter." Mac head downstaris and sees her father alseep on the sofa. "Dad wake up," she says shaking him awake. "What?" He asks dazed. "Was I here when you got home?" She asks. "I think so why wouldn't you be?" He asks. She ignores him and runs outside and sees the fence is smashed. Running across the street she runs into the Johnson's old house and sees the TARDIS.**

**The door opens and the Doctor walks out. "Oh good your up. Way to scare a person blacking out like that," The Doctor says. "So it's over? The Cybermen are gone?" "For now," The Doctor says. "Last night was the single was frighting night of my life. I thoguht I was going to die," Mac says. "I'm sorry. Belive me when I walked into that store I didn't want to pull someone into this. But it kind of what I do," The Doctor says. "So what now you wait for the Cybermen?" Mac asks. "No I get back to traveling I'll run into them sooner or later," He says.**

**"Well goodbye can't say I will ever forget you Doctor," Mac says. "You know on that video you saw there were people with me they were my friends. And I'm getting lonely so I would you like to come with me?" The Doctor asks. "You heard me say I was terrifed last night right?" Mac asks. "I did but I also see this little glint in your eye. And like I said I'm lonely I could use someone to travel with. But I'll be honest that was a normal night for me things go nuts and I try to fix it and danger with more danger," he says. "I must have lost it because yes I'll come," Mac says. With that they walk into the TARDIS that soon disappears.**

**A black SUV pull up to Mac's home a man gets out and walk up to the door. Mac's Father anwers. "Yes?" "Mr. Greenberg I have bad news you. Your daughter is in grave danger," He says.**

**_Note- So that is it. What did you think? Like I said this is a start so please review._**


End file.
